Inspiration
by Soran Marlovic
Summary: Ever wonder why Vin is so jittery? Or how the Baron got the idea for the 'Dark Warrior' program? Vin fans delight! is completely focused on these two mysteries!


another Roar echoed through the thick glass as their specimen slammed his already swollen and bleeding shoulder into the plate glass cage they had placed him in. the slight crack widened a little with one final slam, but then the creature collapsed down beside the glass, long white claws leaving lines scratched into the glass. every scientist in the room covered their sensitive ears to the powerful sound, all except one. He had wax shoved into his ears and scribbled down excitedly at his notepad. Moments later the baron himself along with his right hand man, Torn walked in. Every scientist except for the wax-eared one stopped what they were doing and immediately saluted the baron. As they came to the one who still stared intently at the being who panted softly as he lay prone, his claws still buried into the glass. The scientist got a swift hit on the back of his head from Torn and he turned abruptly and popped the wax from his ears, stuttering in his fear of the two menacing figures standing above him and dropping all of his notes.

"OH! Baron! I didn't know- that is to say, I couldn't hear - I'm very sorry -" he picked up the notes hastily as the two bore down on him. Torn spoke first as he usually did, since the Baron thought that he needn't talk unless a serious mistake or achievement was going on.

"Vin! You must respect the Baron who graciously pays for your experiments when the money could be used on weapons against the metal head threat. You are very lucky that you convinced him that your cause is worthy of his attention, and you need to show that by saluting him " Vin gathered up the notes in his arms and looked up pathetically.

"but I - yes sir." Vin turned to the baron and tried to get all of his notes into one hand, then dropping half of them as he had to salute the man who wasn't even paying attention. Torn smiled satisfyingly.

"Now then Vin, you may carry on with your weekly update." Vin picked up his notes again and tried to put them together again as he started to walk around the circular control room where the cylindrical tube of glass was in the center and held their specimen. he walked to one of the panels and clipped a few buttons, making a bunch of graphs with statistics show up on the screens.

"We have been moving on in leaps and bounds in the Dark Warrior program." he grinned at Torn, "I named it myself." Torn didn't smile back. The baron continued to stare at the deformed man in the center of the room. Vin cleared his throat nervously.. "Yes well, as you can see, most of the monitored granules have been proved positive in many ways and can be easily replicated. our graphs show the features of his behavior that point out side effects. his health has yet to decline and it appears he becomes more powerful the more intense and the longer a situation is. We have had to add extra layers of glass from day one to protect ourselves."The baron then turned his icy eyes at Vin as he listened in.

"Elaborate 'most'." Vin's voice faltered a little, obviously having hoped he would not notice. His fingers flew over the board as he pulled up a new graph, labeled as the brain activity.

"We have found that after capture, the creatures communication skills have been waning, as well as the discovered variants of sanity. hostility has been increasing while the mind slowly slips into oblivion and the primary instincts of kill or be killed replace all common sense and regular thought." Vin turned around and stood upright against the panel. "in essence, he is going insane because of the experiments and his captivity. in all of our experiments in replication with harmless rats and such have made the creatures gain homicidal and cannibalistic natures. They do not accept normal food and will attack anyone unfortunate enough to cross them. While they have also been able to overcome adversaries of greater size and fighting skill, they do not differentiate a challenge with a weak, innocent target. One of the experimental rats -" he paused as he closed his eyes, sickened. "well sir, the rat KILLED a crocadog that was brought in by one of the scientists. It proceeded to gut the creature while it was still alive." The baron had a hand to his chin with a thoughtful look.

"What is the survival rate among the rats?" Vin walked up to the glass.

"Of the few that survived the administration of the Eco, none of them survived for longer than 48 hours. The dark Eco eventually destroyed them from the inside out." His eyes flickered softly as he saw the man in the glass stand up. His voice was low and menacing as he chuckled darkly.. Warped with malice and his precursor accent...

"Of course they died. Only a precursor can survive Eco. You will never harness the raw power of the dark Eco you useless elves." he smiled and bared sharpened, yellow teeth. his eyes were pure black as he hardly blinked, his body like an embodiment of pure evil. "I was to die in the wastelands before you idiots picked me up. I will destroy you from the inside out and kill everyone in this city in punishment for this degradation. You aught to know better than to try to comprehend the perfection that is precursor." His laugh echoed throughout the chamber. Chilling the bones of every scientist in the room, not mentioning Torn, who maintained a hardened face, but couldn't help his fear. That creature was hardly elfin. it could not even be anthropomorphic at this stage. it was an animal.

"Come Torn. We are done here. I require your help with the next application. Continue your work Vin. May I remind you that I am not a man of patience. You had better be ready to experiment with elves by my next few visits." Vin gulped and nodded, turning abruptly back to his work.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::End Flashback:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"N- No! Please! Have mercy... AAAGGGGHHHHAAAAAHHH!" The white precursor smiled with glee as he plunged his claw deep into the scientists body, twisting it around with a sickening squelching noise.. he pulled his blood-coated hand from the dead elf's body.

"What a disgusting, inferior race.." he smiled as he looked at his hands and the blood that was smothered all over it.. "but their blood has such a lovely color and feel.. Nowhere else can you see such a vibrant red.. not even in a sunrise... and its taste.. intoxicating..." the 'dark warrior's smile widened softly as he turned to leave. "You elves aught to know better than try to play god with your own god right next to you to punish you.." he turned to leave, his echoing laugh lurching in the ears of the only living scientist.. he was the youngest of all of them, and thought to be the most intelligent.. he huddled his knees closer to his chest, shivering in fear that the monster find him.. his white robe soaked in the blood of his fellows. He scarcely breathed, afraid it would attract the attention of that evil being just feet away from him. "I left you alive for a reason boy.. Its a lesson to you... Never Play God. Keep this in mind for the rest of your life. You are the sole survivor of a great endeavor. An endeavor that lead to the doom of all but you granted, but a grand endeavor nonetheless. Never forget that, and never forget my face." Vin didn't know how long he stayed hiding, shivering underneath the platform where he worked.. even when the guard found him and brought him out of there, his mind was in a daze.. He couldn't get that face out of his mind.. even after the baron was courteous enough to let him have psychiatric care reserved only for the highest ranks of guard. He was never the same.. his anxiety caused him to lose much of his hair and seem far older than he really was. He became jittery and easily startled. The baron didn't hesitate to use his fear though. Now Vin stayed away from his program.. The baron continued it with new scientists and put the Dark Warrior incident under wraps. Vin was the only one who knew, and he wasn't ever about to tell anyone...

* * *

Nik: (wolfish grin) Muahahahaha... thus is the reason why Vin is so jittery and afraid of everything.. its not because hes smart and realizes that they are all inevitably doomed. Plus two birds with one stone! hasn't anyone ever wondered where the baron got the idea for the dark warrior program if none of his subjects survived? I was just wandering around the house when this came to me.. at first I wanted to make it into a prologue to JakII and make it a series but I'm gonna get too bored too easy. so its a one shot. Tell me what you think!


End file.
